wingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Five
05.01: Stop in the Name of Love - September 16, 1993 Everyone is skeptical when Brian tells them his relationship with Alex is different from all the others. 05.02: Terminal Jealousy - September 23, 1993 Roy gets bored and decides to have some fun at everyone else's expense by causing turmoil between Joe and Brian with Alex and getting Helen in trouble with the health inspector. 05.03: Bye-Bye, Bunny - September 30, 1993]] After finalizing their divorce, Lowell and Bunny realize they make better lovers than a husband and wife. 05.04: Business or Pleasure - October 7, 1993 When Joe flies in potential investor Davis Lynch, he ends up more interested in Helen than Joe's airline. 05.05: An Affair to Forget - October 14, 1993 Joe becomes everyone's chauffeur. First for Brian and Alex, then for Helen. 05.06: A Black Eye Affair - October 28, 1993 After waiting weeks to see Davis again, Helen gets a black eye in an accident followed by a string of bad luck. 05.07: Joe Blows - '' November 4, 1993'' Joe gets tired of everyone running to him with their problems, so he leaves the island. 05.08: Joe Blows 2 - November 11, 1993 Brian is now in charge of the airline and realizes how much he needs Joe now living it up in the Caribbean. 05.09: 2 Good 2 Be 4 Gotten - November 18, 1993 When Sandy Cooper, an old high school friend, returns to the island, Joe fears she's still obsessed with him. Meanwhile, Antonio tries to sell some of his personal items to raise money for his family back in Italy. 05.10: Come Fly With Me - December 2, 1993 Joe, Brian, Helen and Lowell go to a singles party in Boston unaware is a party full of call-girls. 05.11: Happy Holidays - December 16, 1993 '' It's Christmas, and Lowell's ex-wife Bunny shows up and ends up sleeping with Antonio. Meanwhile, Brian is scared of meeting Alex's family, and Fay becomes overbearing in preparing for the annual holiday party. '''05.12: Ready, Teddy, Go' - January 6, 1994 '' Helen becomes upset when Davis Kidd has a teddy in his suitcase that might be meant for her. '''05.13: Oh, Give Me a Home Where the Mathers Don't Roam' - January 20, 1994 Tired of his strict rules, Joe and Brian throw Lowell out of their house, but he continues living at the airport because he is afraid of living alone. 05.14: The Faygitive - January 27, 1994 Fay thinks she's being stalked when a private investigator shows up on the island asking questions about her past. 05.15: Say Uncle Carlton - February 3, 1994 Antonio chauffeurs Carlton Blanchard around the island for extra money when Carlton's nephew, Lewis Blanchard also visits the island. 05.16: Hey, Nineteen - February 10, 1994 To Helen's disgust and Brian's envy, Joe starts dating 19-year-old girl named Courtney Blake. Meanwhile, Roy and Antonio find a dog whose cute charm no woman can resist. 05.17: Exclusively Yours - February 14, 1994 Brian's exclusive commitment to Alex is sorely tested when Joe flies in a group of models for a photo shoot. Meanwhile, Helen's decision to name food items on her menu after the people in the airport becomes a problem she hadn't planned on. 05.18: Moonlighting - February 17, 1994 The gang recalls odd jobs they've had in the off season. Joe recalls flying with a chimp, Faye recalls being a restaurant mascot, Helen tells about being Brian's magician assistant and Antonio describes being a funeral parlor salesman. 05.19: Sleepless in Nantucket - March 10, 1994 Joe is excited to learn that Brian will be moveing in with Alex, and the lovebirds soon discover they can't stand living with each others weird habits. 05.20: Boys Will Be Girls - April 7, 1994 '' When Joe and Brian's high school commissions a gymnasium, a mean-spirited football coach, who routinely insulted them comes to the island, and they decide to sneak into the his hotel room to exact revenge, unaware that he just died in his sleep. '''05.21: Roy Crazy' - April 14, 1994 Roy's ex-wife Sylvia Biggins shows up, and Roy tries to win her back. Meanwhile, waiter from a local restaurant goes gaga over Helen. 05.22: Long Distance Lament - April 28, 1994 When Davis cancels another date with Helen, she decides to date another guy. When Davis shows up on the island, she has to hide from him. 05.23: Call of the Wild - May 5, 1994 An old friend of Brian's shows up, and they relive some wild time, much to Alex's dismay. Meanwhile, Lowell takes in his idol, an over-the-hill TV superhero, who takes advantage of his hospitality. 05.24: A Decent Proposal - May 12, 1994 Davis proposes to Helen, but Joe still has feelings for her, and Brian tries to win Alex back after their fight. Category:Seasons Category:Season Five